Muffet
Summary Muffet is a miniboss the protagonist encounters in Hotland. She runs a bake sale, being very angry at passers-by who do not purchase anything from it, even though buying something costs 9999 gold. She was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game. She's found hosting a spider bake sale with ludicrously expensive baked goods. While she initially seems rather friendly, a nearby monster will mention how despite not wanting to buy anything, he ended up spending all his money due to Muffet constantly staring at him and licking her lips. Later on, she will trap Frisk, commenting on how stingy they are with their money before engaging them in combat. Buying an item from her bake sale will skip this fight entirely, but each item costs 9999G, meaning Frisk must have a full wallet just to buy a single spider donut or glass of spider cider. Power and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: Muffet Age: Unknown (Though she has a relatively young appearence.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: Undertale Classification: Anthropomorphic Spider, Monster, Baker, Head of the Underground's most successful bake sale Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spider Physiology and Arachnid Physiology, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku, Magic, Summoning (Can summon spiders.), Arachnid Manipulation, Food Manipulation, Silk Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at her soul like a normal attack.) Attack Potency: Likely Wall Level (Can harm Frisk. Was hired by Mettaton to kill Frisk.) Speed: Supersonic (Via Scaling to Frisk.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Wall Level (Tanked hits from Frisk.) Stamina: High (Can endure fight with Frisk in a battle.) Range: At the very least dozens of meters Intelligence: Average (She's able to convince people to buy incredibly overpriced goods through both fear and an innocent facade.) Weaknesses: Will no longer fight you if she thinks you're not a threat to spiders or have done nothing to harm them. All monsters will be hurt more by an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight they weaken greatly. Others Standard Equipment: Countless Spiders, Spider Donuts, Spider Cider, Other assorted spider pastries, A tea set (With spiders instead of tea.), and Her pet Hideouscupcake. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Soul Purple Mode': Muffet turns her opponent's soul purple, surrounding them in spectral webs. While in this state, opponent's are forced to only move horizontally along the string of web they currently occupy, or vertically up or down to an adjacent string. This technique is used to limit opponent's movement to set paths along with preventing escape. *'Spiders Summons': Numerous spiders will crawl along the spectral webs, attempting to attack Muffet's foe. In order to dodge these spiders, opponents must constantly move along the web and dodge spiders coming from both their left and right. *'Pastries': Muffet's pastries not only act as "delicious" treats, but also deadly projectiles. Muffet will either send bouncing donuts towards her opponent, or toss croissants which function as deadly boomerangs. The pain is free of charge. *'The Pet Called': Will call forth a giant, monstrous muffin spider, which will begin to pull down the spectral webbing and force foes towards its maw. Opponents must continue maneuvering away from the beast while constantly dodging a barrage of dangerous, angry spiders. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Category:Spiders Category:Bugs Category:Monsters Category:Mini Bosses Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners